I Miss You
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Sei que você está aqui comigo em cada nota que toco, mas mesmo assim, não é a mesma coisa que sua presença física. Fico imaginando, será que onde você está, você tem alguma ideia da dor que sua ausência me causa? De como sinto sua falta?


**I Miss You**

**Ronnie's POV**

Fico imaginando, aqui sozinha, onde está você agora? Imagino que melhor do que quando estava aqui, sofrendo, se contorcendo de dor e mal comendo. Agora, se eu soubesse, eu teria passado muito mais tempo com você. Porém, três anos se passaram, a raiva quando apenas comentavam seu nome me tomava por completo. Se eu tivesse ao menos a chance de saber que você partiria tão rápido... Talvez as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes.

_You used to call me your Angel_

_(__Você me chamava de seu anjo)_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_(__Dizia que eu fui mandada direto do céu)_

_You're hold me close in you arms_

_(__Você me abraçava forte nos seus braços)_

Steve, meu amado pai, sempre tão gentil comigo, mesmo que eu não merecesse toda esta gentileza. Confiou em mim, mesmo não tendo motivos nenhum para. Quando eu comecei a aceitar-te, acolhia-me sempre em seus braços, chamava-me de querida. Tantas lembranças de apenas _um verão_! Em suas cartas que eu nunca recebi na época que foram enviadas, você pede desculpas, mas acho que agora é minha vez: desculpe. Por quê? Simplesmente porque eu não te aceitei antes, não pude te aproveitar.

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_(__Eu amava a maneira como você se sentiu tão forte)_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_(__Eu nunca quis que você me deixasse)_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_(__Eu queria que você ficasse aqui me abraçando)_

Lembro-me de quando falava no telefone com Jonah, sempre querendo demonstrar que estava forte e cheio de vida. Como eu desejava que você estivesse de fato assim... Porém, internamente de ti, o câncer ia tomando-lhe aos poucos, retirando sua energia, sua fome, sua vida. Desesperava-me apenas pensar naquele homem belo e forte de repente virar apenas um homem pálido e sem vida, demonstrando a vitória do câncer de estômago. Se eu pudesse realizar apenas um desejo meu, desejaria que tu ficasses vivo, abraçando-me quando eu precisasse de consolo, apoiando-me quando eu precisar de motivação.

_I miss you_

_(__Eu sinto sua falta)_

_I miss your smile_

_(__Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso)_

_And I still shed a tear_

_(__E eu ainda derramo lágrimas)_

_Every once in a while_

_(__De vez em quando)_

_And even though it's different now_

_(__E mesmo que agora seja diferente)_

_You're still here somehow_

_(__Você ainda está aqui de alguma forma)_

_My heart won't let you go_

_(__Meu coração não vai deixar você ir)_

_And I need you to know_

_(__E eu preciso que você saiba)_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_(__Eu sinto sua falta, sha la la la la)_

_I miss you_

_(Eu sinto sua falta)_

Pai, espero mesmo que você esteja bem onde está, pois eu aqui, de fato estou bem, mas poderia estar melhor. Sinto sua falta, e muito. Sinto falta de quando sorria, ou até ria de Jonah e seu jeitinho fofo. Sinto-me culpada por ter tirado de ti a música, ter feito-o esconder o piano, a única coisa que amenizava sua dor. Agora, lembro de ti em cada nota que toco, desde "dó" até o "si". Ás vezes até mesmo paro de tocar para pensar em você, lembrar de você. As lágrimas caem de meus olhos, e chego até a soluçar algumas vezes. Porém, algo sempre me diz que você está aqui comigo em cada nota que toco, em cada batida do meu coração.

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_(__Você dizia que eu era sua sonhadora)_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_(__E agora estou vivendo o meu sonho)_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_(__Ah como eu queria que você pudesse ver)_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_(__Tudo o que está acontecendo comigo)_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_(__Estou pensando em voltar ao passado)_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_(É verdade que o tempo está voando rápido demais)_

Agora que eu finalmente decidi o que fazer a respeito de minha vida, você não está aqui. Estou tocando piano novamente, estou estudando na escola que você deu aulas: Julliard. Como que desejava que você pudesse ver-me agora, tocando. Sei que está orgulhoso de mim, onde quer que você esteja, que acredito ser um lugar feliz. De vez em quando, pego-me pensando sobre o verão em Carolina do Sul, o melhor verão de minha vida. Se eu pudesse voltar, não teria sido tão dura com você no início, não teria feito-o esconder o piano. Lembro-me de quando cheguei até sua casa, achando que o verão iria ser o pior e o mais longo de toda minha vida, e que eu desejava desesperadamente voltar à Nova York. Porém, ele passou tão rápido! Quando eu via, as semanas já haviam passado, e o tempo estava se esvaindo. Exatamente como sua vida.

_I miss you_

_(__Eu sinto sua falta)_

_I miss your smile_

_(__Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso)_

_And I still shed a tear_

_(__E eu ainda derramo lágrimas)_

_Every once in a while_

_(__De vez em quando)_

_And even though it's different now_

_(__E mesmo que agora seja diferente)_

_You're still here somehow_

_(__Você ainda está aqui de alguma forma)_

_My heart won't let you go_

_(__Meu coração não vai deixar você ir)_

_And I need you to know_

_(__E eu preciso que você saiba)_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_(__Eu sinto sua falta, sha la la la la)_

_I miss you_

_(Eu sinto sua falta)_

Por que eu tive tão pouco tempo contigo? Sim, a culpa é minha, não posso nem ao menos dizer que não é justo, pois eu o julguei errado, culpei-o e evitei-o. Agora é tarde. Pelo menos, sinto-me feliz por você ter partido com as coisas ótimas entre nós. O ódio que eu sentia por ti, foi substituído por amor, um profundo e eterno amor. Por mais que eu saiba que você está comigo aqui, em todos os momentos, sempre haverá uma parte em meu coração que vai estar incompleta. Eu sei exatamente o que falta, e é sua presença em que eu possa vê-lo também, e não apenas você observar-me e estar comigo sem eu poder vê-lo, tocá-lo.

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_(__Eu sei que você está em um lugar melhor, yeah)_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_(__Mas eu desejo que eu pudesse ver seu rosto, oh)_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_(__Eu sei que você está onde você precisa ser)_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_(Mesmo que não está aqui comigo)_

Sei que você está em um estado e lugar melhor, sem aquelas pontadas de dor em seu estômago. É muito egoísta da minha parte que eu pudesse ter tido apenas mais um tempinho com você? Para que eu pudesse tocar mais uma vez a nossa música, nossa última música juntos. Para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto, abraçar você e dizer que te amo. Apenas mais um tempo.

_I miss you_

_(__Eu sinto sua falta)_

_I miss your smile_

_(__Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso)_

_And I still shed a tear_

_(__E eu ainda derramo lágrimas)_

_Every once in a while_

_(__De vez em quando)_

_And even though it's different now_

_(__E mesmo que agora seja diferente)_

_You're still here somehow_

_(__Você ainda está aqui de alguma forma)_

_My heart won't let you go_

_(__Meu coração não vai deixar você ir)_

_And I need you to know_

_(__E eu preciso que você saiba)_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_(__Eu sinto sua falta, sha la la la la)_

_I miss you_

_(Eu sinto sua falta)_

Então, espero com todo meu coração que você esteja bem. Eu estou seguindo minha vida, sua ausência é dolorida, porém não posso passar o resto de minha vida trancada em casa sofrendo por sua morte. Eu ainda vou sentir sua falta, em cada momento. Nunca ouse pensar que eu me esqueci de você. Nem que eu deixei de lhe amar. Jamais! Porém, apenas tenha certeza de uma coisa: eu sinto a sua falta, muito.

_N/A: Oiiiie gente. Ontem eu acabei de ler "A Última Música" e tive a ideia para esta fic. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. E gente, como eu chorei naquele livro! Chorei um pouco até escrevendo esta fic. Realmente, é muito triste. Bem, então não se esqueçam da __**REVIEW**__! Beijinhos, Sunny. _


End file.
